The Show Goes On
by Harley Quinn 904
Summary: Songfic and Tiva. 4th of July, the greatest time to watch fire in the sky. :  Rated T, JUST to be safe...


**A/N: For Maleeha, her love of NCIS, her love of the song "The Show Goes On" and for jumping in the pool. ^.^ She knows what I mean...**

_Alright, already the show goes on  
>all night, till the morning we dream so long<br>anybody ever wonder, when they would see the sun up  
>just remember when you come up<br>the show goes on!_

Musical colors soar everywhere that 4th of July night. The sound of people talking slowly dies down as the fireworks are sent flying in the night sky.

The sound echos through the crowd, and thumps loudly through everybodys mind.

_Alright, already the show goes on  
>all night, till the morning we dream so long<br>anybody ever wonder, when they would see the sun up  
>just remember when you come up<br>the show goes on!_

Ziva slowly walked around the street and knew something was wrong. Even though she had been to maybe three fireworks shows, she still did not understand the reason behind, "Fourth of July." What could be so special about it? And what was wrong with the 4th of the other months, like November, or February? But she didn't ask, nor care, because the concept of fire being shot up into the air, to light up the sky fascinated her a great deal.

She gazed around her and saw a man sitting on the floor. His back was pressed into the tree trunk, and his arms were slumped over his knees. A beer was about to fall from his shaking hand.

Ziva looked at him closer, and vaguely recognized him. "Tony?" She asked. He looked up from his straw hat and rolled his eyes.

"Not a place I would expect you to be, David." He slurred. He looked away and took another long sip of the beer.

"I would expect differently. I would expect you to know that fire of any kind fascinates me,-" Tony chuckled, "Figures," he mumbled.

She gave him a slightly worried look and and she continued. "-And I would expect you to do better with yourself." He hissed at her. "Why do you care?" She shook her head rather sarcastically. "I suppose, if you would like, I can leave."

Tony stared at her, drunk, and not quite sure how to react to anything any more. All feeling had left his mind, and he just wanted to crawl under his blanket back home, and sleep the rest of his life away.

Ziva rolled her eyes and stood up. She began to walk away when she felt something on her arm. Tony had grasped her arm so tightly, that she thought she would lose feeling in her arm. She staggered her feet and pulled Tony up.

He slammed his bottle down, shattering it, and leaned Ziva back. Stunned, she didn't know what to do, but she didn't fight it, she may have even enjoyed it a little.

He -almost harshly- kissed her, and tangled his shaky hands in her long, dark brown hair. She looped her arms loosely around his neck.

_So no matter what you been through  
>no matter what you into<br>no matter what you see when you look outside your window  
>Brown grass or green grass<br>picket fence or barbed wire  
>Never ever put them down<br>you just lift your arms higher  
>raise em till' your arms tired<br>Let em' know you're there  
>That you struggling and survivin' that you gonna persevere<br>Yeah, ain't no body leavin, no body goin' home  
>even if they turn the lights out the show is goin' on!<em>

He picked Ziva up bridal style, and slowly walked across the street. She held on tightly to him, and stayed quiet. He carried her slowly all the way to his apartment.

He laid another feverish kiss on her lips, and she moaned. Tony thought someone yelled to them, to get a room, but he ignored it.

Ziva reached into his front pocket as he walked up the stairs. She was looking for the keys. Tony blushed, and was thankful that it was too dark to see.

She twisted around to unlock and open the door.

Tony stumbled over to his bedroom, and gingerly set her down. He carefully climbed on top of her, placing another kiss on her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck, looped a leg around his body, and flipped the both of them over. Tony expressed a look of shock, but it died down once he remembered that she preferred to be on top.

Tony traced the side of her hips with a cold finger. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in after he let go.

Then, she didn't move. Tony strained his neck, and heard a light snore. He chuckled, and followed suite.

_Alright, already the show goes on  
>all night, till the morning we dream so long<br>anybody ever wonder, when they would see the sun up  
>just remember when you come up<br>the show goes on!_

Ziva was first to wake up. Her eyes fluttered open and the first thing she noticed, was that she was curled up next to Tony's warm body. And frankly, she didn't want to leave.

But she craned her neck to look for the clock that read _1:16 PM._ Her eyes widened in partial horror, but she remembered last night, and relaxed.

Sure, she would be questioned to no extent at work, but the more she thought about it, the more it was worth it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This was my REALLY late 4th of July story. Thought of it around June, but never really got around to it. But, it could be January, and still be enjoyable, I hope.**

**Review! Pretty please with a cherry on top?**


End file.
